1. Field of Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a method for fabricating a liquid crystal device, a liquid crystal device and an electronic apparatus. Exemplary embodiments relate to a liquid crystal device using an inorganic alignment layer, such as an obliquely deposited layer, and a method for fabricating the liquid crystal device.
2. Description of Related Art
In the related art, a liquid crystal device has a panel structure in which a pair of substrates have a liquid crystal layer therebetween. Electrodes disposed on the inner surfaces of the substrates apply voltage to the liquid crystal layer to control alignment of the liquid crystal by using the dielectric anisotropy and, therefore, a predetermined optical property is addressed or achieved by using the optical anisotropy of liquid crystal molecules. In this case, inner surfaces of the substrates in contact with the liquid crystal layer have alignment layers that determine the initial orientations of the liquid crystal molecules when no voltage is applied, as disclosed in related art document Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-137202.
For example, in liquid crystal devices having liquid crystal layers of the TN mode or the STN mode, the most typical type of the above-described alignment layer includes an organic alignment layer composed of a polymer, such as polyimide, whose surface is rubbed by a flocked cloth.